live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay & Silent Bob: Reboot is a 2019 American buddy comedy film written and directed by Kevin Smith. It was theatrically released in North America on October 15, 2019 by Saban Films. The film stars: Joey Lauren Adams, Ben Affleck, Fred Armisen, Diedrich Bader, Melissa Benoist, Jason Biggs, Aparna Brielle, Adam Brody, The Cast of Clerks, Tommy Chong, The Comic Book Men, Keith Coogan, Matt Damon, David Dastmalchian, Rosario Dawson, Treshelle Edmond, Shannon Elizabeth, Dan Fogler, Ralph Garman, Ben Gleib, Mickey Gooch Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Chris Jericho, Val Kilmer, Jason Lee, Justin Long, Joe Manganiello, Logan Lee Mewes, Kate Micucci, Reggie "Redman" Noble, Brian O'Halloran, Brian Quinn, Donnell Rawlings, Jesse Rath, Joe Reitman, Craig Robinson, Several Stunt Guys, Jennifer Schwalbach, Molly Shannon, Frankie Shaw, Cliff "Method Man" Smith, Harley Quinn Smith, Karrueche Tran, James Van Der Beek, Alice Wen, Chris Wood. And of course... Jason Mewes, Kevin Smith. Starring *Joey Lauren Adams - Alyssa Jones *Ben Affleck - Holden McNeil *Fred Armisen - Merkin *Diedrich Bader - Security Guard *Melissa Benoist - Chronic *Jason Biggs - Himself *Aparna Brielle - Jihad *Adam Brody - Clerk *The Cast of Clerks (Walter Flanagan, Marilyn Ghigliotti, Ernest "Ernie" O'Donnell, Brian O'Halloran, Scott Schiaffo, John "Johnny" Willyung) *Tommy Chong - Alfred the Butler *The Comic Book Men (Ming Chen, Walter Flanagan, Bryan Johnson, Mike Zapcic) *Keith Coogan - Himself *Matt Damon - Loki *David Dastmalchian - Nervous Cop *Rosario Dawson - Reggie *Treshelle Edmond - Sopapilla *Shannon Elizabeth - Justice *Dan Fogler - Con-Ployee *Ralph Garman - Ted Underhill *Ben Gleib - Big Gun Guy *Mickey Gooch Jr. - Holy Roller *Chris Hemsworth - Himself *Chris Jericho - Klan Leader *Val Kilmer - Bluntman *Jason Lee - Brodie *Justin Long - Lawyer *Joe Manganiello - Bailiff *Logan Lee Mewes - Amy *Kate Micucci - Mooby's Fun-ployee *Reggie "Redman" Noble - Redman *Brian O'Halloran - Dante Hicks, Anchorman Grant Hicks *Brian Quinn - Bluntman Cosplayer *Donnell Rawlings - Captain *Jesse Rath - French Canadian Blunt-Fan *Joe Reitman - 1st AD *Craig Robinson - Judge Jerry N. Executioner *Several Stunt Guys *Jennifer Schwalbach - Mooby's Manager Miss McKenzie *Molly Shannon - SouthBest Airlines Lady *Frankie Shaw - Prosecutor *Cliff "Method Man" Smith - Method Man *Harley Quinn Smith - Milly *Karrueche Tran - Con-Ployee #2 *James Van Der Beek - Himself *Alice Wen - Shan Yu *Chris Wood - Blunt-Fan *And of course... Jason Mewes - Jay *Kevin Smith - Silent Bob, Himself 'Cast' *Guy with Banana - Johnny Bananas *Sleepy Blunt-Fan - Marc Bernardin *Pitchfork Guy - Jeff Chase *Walking Dead Fan - Chelsey Cole *Chicago Ride Me Now Driver - Eric Corrasco *Kush Boy #2 - Nicholas Fehlinger *Iron Bob - Kevin Foster *Himself - Robert Kirkman *Con-Ployee #3 - Leah Knauer *Mooby's Coffee Addict - Dave Mandel *Mooby's Cook - Andy McElfresh *Lady Bailiff - Jordan Monsanto *Kush Boy #1 - Jake Richardson *Cockmando Voices - Stephen Root *Con Woman - Virginia Sheridan *Popcorn Eater - Andy Singer *Jay Cosplayer - Donald Smith *Silent Bob Fan - Grace Smith Category:Movies Category:2019 Movies